Is It Really My Fault? Part One: Best Buds
by Chimalmaht
Summary: [Cats fic] Letters written between Bombalurina and Demeter concerning Macavity, sort of. First story in a trilogy.
1. Hello?

A/N: Well, this is the first part in a series that my friend Bompalynx and I decided to write. She will be writing the Bombi letters, I will write the Demeter ones.

Dear Demeter,

Why don't you talk to me anymore? I am your best friend. Do you have a secret? It's ok. I'll keep it a secret. I always do, don't I? And I tell you about my secret life! What about that time Tugger and I disappeared for a week? I told you about that. If you don't have a secret, do you not want to be my friend anymore? Please respond.

Love,  
Bombalurina


	2. Sorry

Dear Bombi, 

I'm sorry. I know you are my best friend. And it's not that I don't want to be your friend. I do. The reason is because I have a secret. I can't tell you though. I'm really sorry. I know you always keep secrets, but this one is different. You'll think something horrible of me, I'm sure. I feel really dirty and low. I'll let you know in time. Don't worry. I love you.

Love,

Demeter.

A/N: Sorry, forgot to mention this in the last one. I'll be putting up a few letters everyday. Each letter is it's own chapter, so they are going to be pretty short chapters.


	3. Yay!

Dear Demeter,

I am very glad that you are still my best friend. I am glad that you want to be my friend. Demeter, you've got to tell me. You are Demeter. I will always think of you as Demeter, my friend, auntie to all the little kittens, and a queen any other can look up to. No matter what happens. If it was an accident, like you murdered someone, fine. I know it was an accident. I could help you feel better. If it was something you did on purpose, like you murdered someone, fine. I know you wouldn't do it unless you had a good reason. If you feel bad about it, tell me. I can help you. It'll make you feel better to tell someone. :)

Love,

Bombalurina

A/N: Sorry I couldn't put up any chapters yesterday. I'll make up for it and put up four today.


	4. Yeah Right

Dear Bombi,

Ha. "A queen any other can look up to." Yeah right. That's a good one Bombi. Nobody will want me to be aunt to their kittens either. I didn't murder anybody, don't worry. It was more of an accident than on purpose. It wasn't exactly an accident either though. Is it really my fault Bombi? I'm sure if I haven't had the guts to tell you by next week, you'll know anyway. It won't be a secret from anybody. I hope I can tell you by then. I want you to be the first to know. Oh no, poor Munku. Gosh this is hard Bombi.

Love,

Demeter


	5. It's True

Dear Demeter,

No matter what you did, any queen would look up to you, especially if it wasn't your fault. If whatever you did wasn't your fault, you're still the same old Demeter. Please have the guts to tell me. Whatever happened, I'll help you, not criticize you. I promise. And when did Munkustrap get into this? If it's hard, tell me. I will help. :)

Love ya lots,

Bombalurina


	6. Kit

Dear Bombi,

Munku got into this the minute it happened. And no queen will look up to me. Not ever again. All I can say is, I'm having a kitten. I'm still a kitten myself. I'm so scared.

Love forever please,

Demeter


	7. What?

Dear Demeter,

What? That's kinda odd. Your having a kitten, poor Munku, and it wasn't your fault? Were you and Munku having fun and you got pregnant? I am so confused. I don't think you're horrible! You are just a kitten, so the birth ought to be interesting. I just wish you had told me that you and Munku were having these relations. You know I love this kinda thing. I think that it's adorable. I told you right away when Tugger and I had those relations and good times. Of course, it's ok that you didn't want to tell me. I guess I understand. But don't feel bad about it. You should be proud of having Munkustrap's kitten. I would be! :) :) :)

Love ya forever,

Bombalurina


	8. Not At All

Dear Bombi,

No, you have it all wrong. It's not Munku's kitten. I wish. I would've told you right away if it was. The kitten will be shunned. So will I. Don't let them do that Bombi. We have to tell everybody it's Munku's kitten. I guess I'll have to tell him the truth too, since we haven't had those relations. Gosh Bombi, I'm really scared.

Love,

Demeter


	9. Holy Cow!

Dear Demeter,

It's not Munku's kitten? Whose is it? Why will you guys be shunned? Can't you just not claim it as your own? Or say it's Munku's. Of course I won't let anyone shun you. You know all gossipy things start with Tugger, and I can shut him up. And you haven't had those relations? That's disappointing! I'll help you. Just tell me who the father is.

Love ya no matter what,  
Bombalurina


	10. Scared

Dear Bombi,

Oh, Bombi. It's Macavity's kitten. He found me one night when I was walking back to my human's house and...well, you know. How can I not claim it as my own? I'm already starting to show. I'm planning on saying it's Munku's, but I have to tell him first. And not having those relations isn't disappointing. I'm just a kitten after all. Besides, now I'm not sure I ever want to.

Love,

Demeter


	11. Oh Demi

Dear Demeter,

What? Oh my gosh! Demi, I'm so sorry. I can see why you're scared! And ashamed, and poor Munku. Don't be ashamed. It's not your fault that Macavity is a low-down, cotton-picking freak. Wait, did he RAPE you? Holy cow! I am so sorry! Oh Demi, what are you going to do?

Love ya still,

Bombalurina


	12. Yes

Dear Bombi,

Yes, he raped me. It was the worst thing ever. And it was really scary. I don't know what I'm going to do. I guess I have to go talk to Munku now. I think he noticed my belly. He was staring at me funny today. I'll tell you how it goes.

Love you,

Demeter


	13. Good Luck

Dear Demeter,

I hope it all goes well. I know that it must be scary. I hope you realize that I still love you, and once the kit is out, it'll all be over. I'll think nothing of it.

Love ya,

Bombalurina


	14. Love

Dear Bombi,

It went ok. I cried a lot, and Munku held me a lot in an attempt to comfort me. He agreed to tell the others that it was his kitten. I really love him Bombi. He's a great tom. I'm starting to get attached to this kitten Bombi. Oh, and once it's out, it won't be over. I still have to take care of it.

Love always,

Demeter


	15. Uhh

Dear Demeter,

You know what I meant. I am very glad Munku understands. I'm having issues on my end though. Apparently Munku tells Tugger everything interesting, and he never said anything about getting you pregnant. Tugger is getting very suspicious. I'm doing everything I can not to let Tugger dwell on it. Hey, you should see Misto. Figure out the gender and due date of your kit! :)

Love,  
Bombalurina


	16. Aww Crap

Dear Bombi,

Well, I guess I could have Munku go talk to him if I have to. Please don't let him say anything. I'm not sure I want to know the gender yet. Should I though?

Love and thanks,

Demeter


	17. Don't Worry

Dear Demeter,

I think you should, so you can start planning. Anyway, I'm getting him to shut up. I threatened him with the Jennyanydots issue and with me leaving him. We had a huge fight. We're better now though. I love you so much. I risked so much to keep you safe. I don't regret it, so don't feel bad or I'll ignore it. :) Seriously though, if he hadn't dropped it, I would have left. But he promised he wouldn't tell a soul.

Love and welcome,

Bombalurina


	18. Ok

Dear Bombi,

I guess I will then. I do want to know when it's due so heck. Why not? Thank you very much. That Jennyanydots thing was pretty funny. Hehe. I wonder what she was thinking. I know what was going through Tugger's mind.

Love,

Demeter


	19. Hey now

Dear Demeter,

Hey, you're pushing it. That's a very sensitive issue. I'm glad you're closer to being normal though. I hope you're feeling better about having Macavity's kit.

Love,

Bombalurina


	20. Slightly

Dear Bombi,

Slightly better. Not much though. It's very scary. I think I'm slightly paranoid or something now because so him. The only tom I trust enough to be alone with is Munku. It's kinda scary, how much of a change he's had on me, if that makes sense. I'm even more scared of the tom kittens, although I can be around them. I went to see Misto though. She's due in exactly three months.

Love,

Demeter


	21. A Girl!

Dear Demeter,

It's a girl! That's cool! I just hope that she doesn't resemble Macavity. At least it's not a tom. That'd be bad. What are you and Munku going to name her?

Love,

Bombalurina


	22. She's

Dear Bombi,

Jemima.

Love,

Demeter


	23. See

3 months later...

Dear Demeter,

See, it's all good. Jemima is a perfectly healthy little kitten. She looks nothing like Macavity. You're very lucky about that! And, personally, I think most cats think she's the cutest kit! I do. And Tugger knows she's Macavity's kit. Misto does too. I guess you ought to know....

Love,

Bombalurina


	24. Yep

Dear Bombi,

She is very adorable. Only a little red. That's good. I knew Misto knew, and Tugger's ok. They're Munku's brothers, so I trust them more than the other toms. I ought to know what?

Love,

Demeter


	25. Oh, uh

Dear Demeter,

I guess you didn't know, but Tugger recognizes his own brothers smell on Jemima. He sends his best wishes. I got him to shut up in ways I can't say cause you might freak. It was a threaten/bribe technique. I can't say what, cause you don't know the activities we participate in.... I'm glad you trust them.

Love,

Bombalurina


	26. Uh, yeah

Dear Bombi,

Munku's smell? That's understandable. He is Jemima's father, just not biologically. What exactly is this 'activities we participate in' talk? Is this like the time you guys ran away? I'm confused. Please tell me! Tell Tugger thanks.

Love,  
Demeter


	27. Well

Dear Demeter,

No, Macavity's smell. Well, we do other things than normal mating. It is like the time we ran away. Tugger's not just a sex-obsessed tom, like everyone thinks. He is a very loveable tom. I love him and he loves me. We've only done more than messing around twice. Most the time we just, uh, cuddle. Is that good?

Love,

Bombalurina


	28. Oh

Dear Bombi,

Oh, Macavity's smell. I figured he just guessed. Or you told him. I don't know. That sounds really wrong, just to let you know. So does 'uh, cuddle.'

Love,

Demeter


	29. Love you

Dear Demeter,

Sorry it sounds wrong. I knew it'd freak you out. And you know I wouldn't tell Tugger. I'd kill him before telling him. I want you to know that I still love you and you will always come first.

Love,

:) Bombalurina :)   
  
A/N: You were in a parade Krissy? That's cool. I've been in parades for band before. No horses around us though. :( 


	30. Thanks

Dear Bombi,

Thanks for trying to protect me. I love you too, more than anybody else. You're first on my list also. Thanks for helping me through all this.

Love,

Demeter

A/N: The last letter between these two. :( So sad. I'll be posting the next part in the trilogy tomorrow though, so look for that!! Munkustrap and Demeter this time. 


End file.
